


His Lady's Favor

by Ganelon8



Series: Kinktober '19 [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Prose Tristan
Genre: Begging, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/pseuds/Ganelon8
Summary: Tristan has a new song to play for Iseult, and she decides to show her appreciation to her knight





	His Lady's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> According to the definition scholars have made for courtly love, most of the knights would be super into femdom, since it would fit so well with the tenants of courtly love. I swear that’s the only reason a lot of these will be tagged with femdom lol
> 
> This is for the day 2 prompt of begging
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, and I know I am super late with uploading a lot of these for kinktober!! I hope you enjoy!

“That was a marvelous song, Sir Tristan,” Iseult said. Despite the warmth of the summer air dancing around them, she knew it wasn’t from the temperature that she was feeling warm. He had offered to play her some songs he had written, and so accompanied her into the gardens. The scent of night-blooming flowers made the air thick and heady. The moon and stars cast down plenty of light, as did the much smaller candles they had carried out.

“Do you really think so, my lady?” Tristan said. He was blushing and staring at her with wide, eager eyes.

“I do,” she said, quite deliberately.

That made him smile. “I wrote it for you,” Tristan said. 

“You truly are talented, and I did enjoy your music. Come now, sit a little closer to me,” Iseult said, and patted the seat next to her. Tristan sat, and now they were both slightly more hidden, since the seat was sunken partially into the old wall and masked by the flowering boughs that surrounded them “I would give you a reward for such devoted service.”

“Perhaps… a kiss, my lady?” Tristan said.

“Gladly,” Iseult said, and kissed him full on the mouth. She took his hand then, kissing each of the fingers. “But all of this is freely given, as were your songs. And I should like to give you something a little more.” 

“Please,” Tristan said, voice quieter now. She kissed him again, then let him go as he carefully set his harp aside before rejoining her. “How would you like me?”

“Stay right there,” Iseult said. She reached out, first running her hands up his chest as she kissed him, deeper still. Then she reached for his belt, undoing it then moving to the buttons of his surcoat. She felt rather than heard his appreciative hum into her mouth, and Iseult pulled back so she could get a better look at him as she opened up his surcoat.

Tristan was still mostly dressed, but that wouldn’t last very long. The lighter shirt tunic under his surcoat only made the blush that descended his neck to the top of his chest more apparent. His face was flushed, and his dark hair was already mussed from where she had grabbed him. His bright blue eyes were half-lidded, and he stared back at her with a little smile across his pink lips.

She kissed him again, feeling him grab her shoulders and held her closer. She reached between them and dragged the hem of his tunic up. It was easy work from there to unlace his breeches and gently pull his cock out. 

“Oh,” he said, eyes closing all the way as she ran her fingers up along him. 

“Do you like this?” she said, leaning closer and pressing a kiss to his cheek before glancing at his face once more.

“Oh, yes, Iseult,” he said, his breath against her own cheek already starting to quicken. 

“You’ll need to keep quiet,” she said. “We’re in the garden.”

He was never very loud, but he did like to talk a lot. Iseult knew they both enjoyed it if she gave him orders like that. So Tristan nodded. 

She knew him well enough to know just how he liked to be touched, and when he was getting close. Iseult moved her hand quickly, not wanting to get him a chance to catch his breath. Every now and again, she would rub her fingers along the tip of his cock, gentler there. 

“Iseult, oh, I’m…” Tristan’s voice was shaky, but he was still keeping quiet like she had said.

“Are you close?” she said, wrapping her second hand around the base of his cock.

He moaned. “Yes!”

She kept one hand steady as the other continued stroking him. Tristan was keeping his hips as still as he could, though he still shook a little. His arms were around her, fingers in the fabric of the back of her dress. 

“Not yet,” she whispered. She enjoyed seeing him open like this, so much more open than anyone else saw him. She enjoyed being the one who brought him to the brink like this. 

“Iseult, please,” he said, barely holding back another groan. 

“A little longer,” she said, kissing him again. “Can you hear yourself right now? You’re being so quiet, you’re being so good. You’re so beautiful, Tristan…”

There was another gasp from her words. 

“Come for me, my love,” Iseult said, kissing him again as she removed her hand from the base of his cock. He did, though she made sure he didn’t get a mess on his tunic. His breathing slowly evened out, but he kept kissing her, eyes drifting sleepily half-closed. 

“I love you,” Tristan said.

She kissed him again, and bent to pick up his harp after wiping her hands off on a handkerchief. Iseult smiled and extended a hand to him, which he took and stood. “You look tired, my love. Shall we go to bed?”

Tristan agreed, smiling back, and followed her out of the garden.


End file.
